Magic
by Queen Bookworm the First
Summary: Perhaps it was magic. Harmony oneshot


Ultimate Hermione Competition: Hermione speaks a magical language.

Quidditch Pitch: "Love can sometimes be magic. But magic can sometimes… just be an illusion." by Javan (quote)

Drabble Club: false (word)

* * *

Hermione sat down with a sigh, setting her books down. She watched as two members of the Order talked together, admiring their flowing words. She watched as they cursed Kreacher, wishing she could do the same.

The goblin in the corner shuffled around, his thin lips contorted into a sneer as usual. He met her gaze lazily.

She had liked her old translator, but she wished that she never needed one at all.

* * *

 ** _The Healer sat down in front of Hermione, wearing a pleasant smile. "How are you, Hermione?" he asked, his quill poised over the parchment._**

 _She tried to speak, but only raspy sounds came out. A tear rolled down the eleven-year old's cheek._

" _Let's try again," the Healer said. Hermione's father paced around behind them, his fists clenched. "Can you say 'hello'?"_

 _She tried so hard. But it seemed like she was never meant to speak. The sound of rasps and garbles echoed in the silent room, followed by heavy sobs._

 _The Healer pursed his lips and stood up, his face grim. He waved his wand once, vanishing the quill and parchment. "I'm sorry, sir, but I can't help your daughter." Hermione's father froze, his gaze wavering. "She is mute."_

" _But she can make sounds!" Hermione's mother said, pulling her crying daughter into a hug. "Does that not mean anything?"_

 _The Healer regarded her, his gaze speculative. "I suppose. I only know of one language that may fit her… sounds."_

" _And that is?" Hermione's father asked._

" _Gobbledegook. The language of the goblins." The Healer took a deep breath. "I'll try to find a suitable teacher for Hermione. You will also have to learn, but I advise you not to speak Gobbledegook, as it is quite harsh on the human throat."_

" _Thank you, sir," Hermione's mother said. "Thank you so much."_

 _The Healer nodded. "I'm glad I could help." He turned and disappeared with a pop._

* * *

"Hermione?" Harry asked, pulling her out of the memory.

" _I'm fine_ ," she said.

Harry's gaze turned confused, and she looked to the goblin to translate. "No! Stop!" Harry said, cutting off the goblin. "Let me try." He furrowed his brows. "I'm… fine?"

" _Yes!"_ Hermione exclaimed, hugging him.

"Yes?" He smiled when she nodded. "You should teach me, Hermione."

Hermione smiled at him, but it faded away when another memory surfaced.

* * *

" _I want to learn Gobblygook, 'Mione," Ron said, slipping an arm around her waist._

 _The goblin glared at him. "I'll have you know it's Gobbledegook, not Gobblygook."_

"It's fine," _Hermione told the goblin. She turned back to Ron. "_ That would be amazing, Ron!"

 _The goblin translated her words with a sneer. Ron smiled at her, dropping a small peck on her cheek. "I'd be able to talk to you without the goblin."_

"Oh, that would be perfect!" _she said._

* * *

She had thought he loved her.

 _Love can sometimes be magic. But magic can sometimes… just be an illusion._

She had thought it was magic. But it turned out to just be an illusion, just a false sense of comfort.

She managed a small smile for Harry. " _Sure._ "

Harry sat down beside her, taking her hand. "Are you still… feeling bad about Ron?"

Hermione winced at his bluntness. She shrugged. " _A bit."_

"I'm sorry about him. You never deserved that," Harry said. He leaned forward and slipped an arm around her shoulder.

Hermione's heart fluttered ever so slightly. " _Thank you, Harry."_ She found herself melting under those green eyes, and a hint of red spread over her cheeks.

The goblin coughed and started to translate. "She said—"

"I know what she said." Harry took a deep breath. "Thank you, right?" Hermione nodded.

He hugged her, pulling her head onto his shoulder. "I can't understand everything you say, though. Just the basics." A smile tugged at the corners of Hermione's lips. The goblin huffed and walked away, muttering something about young love.

"Teach me, Hermione," he whispered. He met her gaze with only a hint of hesitation and slipped his arms around her waist.

" _Harry…"_ Hermione bit her lip. She didn't know if this was magic or just an illusion.

He leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. Hermione found herself responding almost immediately. Harry broke the kiss, staring into her eyes.

"Hermione?" he asked, tilting his head. He ran a hand through his hair, making it even more tousled.

" _Oh, yes, I'll be teaching you,"_ she said, kissing him again.

Perhaps this was magic.


End file.
